doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Paul McGann
'P'aul McGann (nascido em 14 de novembro de 1959) é um ator inglês que tornou-se conhecido pela série The Monocled Mutineer em 1986, no qual interpretou o papel principal. Ele também é conhecido por seu papel em Withnail and I e por retratar o Oitavo Doutor, na premiada série britânica Doctor Who em 1996 e em 2013. infância McGann nasceu em 1959 em Liverpool, em uma família católica romana de origem irlandesa. Sua mãe, Claire, era professora e seu pai era metalúrgico. Sua prima Ritchie Routledge estava na banda dos anos 1960 The Cryin 'Shames. Os pais de McGann encorajaram ele e seus irmãos a desenvolverem seus talentos desde cedo. Os talentos de McGann foram desenvolvidos quando ele cursou o Cardinal Allen Grammar School em West Derby, Liverpool. Ele tinha 17 anos e trabalhava em uma loja de calçados quando, seguindo o conselho de um de seus professores, McGann fez um teste com sucesso para um lugar no curso de interpretação da Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Em 1980, o diretor da RADA, Hugh Cruttwell, selecionou uma cena de uma adaptação de Macbeth, de William Shakespeare, que McGann co-escreveu com Bruce Payne, para ser apresentada na frente da rainha Elizabeth II, em uma de suas raras visitas à academia. Kenneth Branagh fez um solilóquio de Hamlet no mesmo evento. Joseph, irmão de McGann, nasceu em 1958 e tem três irmãos mais novos: Mark (nascido em 1961), Stephen (nascido em 1963) e Clare McGann (nascido em 1965). Todos os seus três irmãos também são atores e os quatro estrelaram juntos (como quatro irmãos) no seriado de TV de 1995, The Hanging Gale, sobre a fome na Irlanda. No mesmo ano ele desempenhou o papel de Grigori Potemkin no filme de TV Catherine the Great, também com Mark e Stephen. carreira Na sequência dessa parte de Percy Toplis, McGann procurou um papel menos controverso e mais comediante para seu próximo projeto. Em 1986, ele foi escalado como o personagem principal anônimo (Marwood) na comédia cult de Bruce Robinson, Withnail and I. Ele também atuou como Anton Skrebensky na adaptação de Ken Russell em 1989 de The Rainbow, de D.H. Lawrence. As outras aparições anteriores de McGann incluem The Monk, Dealers, Tree of Hands e o épico filme de guerra Empire of the Sun. McGann e outros jovens atores britânicos que estavam se tornando atores de filmes consagrados, como Tim Roth, Gary Oldman, Colin Firth e Bruce Payne, foram apelidados de 'Brit Pack'. Desde 1989, McGann se concentra principalmente no trabalho televisivo, incluindo Nice Town e Nature Boy para a BBC, e The One That Got Away e a segunda série de Hornblower para a ITV. No entanto, ele teve pequenos papéis em vários filmes americanos de alto perfil como Os Três Mosqueteiros e Alienígenas 3. Seu papel em Alien 3 foi originalmente maior, mas grande parte dele foi editado fora da impressão final. As imagens cortadas podem ser vistas na versão estendida do filme. Em 1992, foi escalado como Richard Sharpe, o personagem principal da série de filmes feitos para a TV de Sharpe, baseada nos romances de Bernard Cornwell, no entanto ele machucou o joelho jogando futebol durante alguns dias para filmar os Rifles de Sharpe na Ucrânia. Ele foi substituído por Sean Bean e o papel efetivamente deu início à carreira de Bean e é o que ele mais se identifica. doctor who ( 1996 - 2013 ) Paul McGann interpretou a oitava encarnação do Doutor no filme de televisão Doctor Who 1996. O filme da televisão também estrelou Eric Roberts, Daphne Ashbrook e contou com o Sétimo Doctor, Sylvester McCoy. O irmão de McGann, Mark McGann, também fez o teste para o papel-título. O filme de televisão Doctor Who foi uma joint venture entre a BBC, a Universal Studios e a Fox Broadcasting Network. McGann assinou um contrato para aparecer como o Oitavo Doctor em uma nova série Doctor Who, se a Fox ou a Universal exercessem sua opção. Assim, o filme televisivo deveria ser um "piloto da porta dos fundos", na medida em que, se obtivesse classificações respeitáveis, a nova série continuaria a ser produzida. O filme foi exibido em 14 de maio de 1996 nos EUA e em 27 de maio de 1996 no Reino Unido. Embora tenha ganhado 9,08 milhões de espectadores e tenha tido muito sucesso no Reino Unido, os índices foram muito baixos nos Estados Unidos. Como consequência, a Fox não exerceu sua opção de pegar a série e a Universal não conseguiu encontrar outra rede interessada em transmitir uma nova série Doctor Who. Assim, nenhuma nova série foi produzida até 2005, após todos os direitos contratuais terem retornado à BBC. McGann deu permissão para que sua aparência fosse usada nas capas dos romances do Oitavo Doctor da BBC e reprisou o papel do Oitavo Doutor em uma extensa série de peças de áudio da Big Finish Productions. Algumas dessas peças também foram transmitidas pela BBC Radio 7 (mais tarde pela BBC Radio 4 Extra). Havia rumores de que Paul McGann reprisaria o papel do Oitavo Doutor em uma nova série de filmes para televisão, ao lado da atual série de televisão. 9 McGann negou esses rumores sobre o motivo de não ter sido convidado a voltar a interpretar o papel, mas se ele fosse perguntado estaria interessado, desde que ele "não tivesse que usar uma peruca". Após meses de especulação, em 14 de novembro de 2013 (coincidentemente o aniversário de McGann), como parte das comemorações do 50º aniversário da série, Paul McGann finalmente reprisou seu papel como Oitavo Doctor, no mini-episódio The Night of the Doctor. Nessa aparição, sua encarnação do Doutor finalmente se regenera, 17 anos depois de sua primeira aparição na televisão, em um Doutor previamente desconhecido, interpretado por John Hurt. Em novembro de 2013, McGann apareceu brevemente na comédia de comemoração do 50º aniversário Os cinco (ish) médicos reiniciaram pós doctor who nos anos a sua aparição como o Doutor, Paul McGann continuou a diversificar seu portfólio de atuação com os papéis de televisão e cinema que ele aceitou. Em 1997 ele apareceu como um pai preocupado no filme FairyTale: A True Story e mais tarde no mesmo ano que Rob in Downtime, então em 1998 ele apareceu como o Capitão Greville em The Dance of Shiva. Nos anos 2000, as aparições cinematográficas de McGann começaram a aumentar com filmes como My Kingdom (2001), Listening (2003) e Gypo (2005). Talvez seu papel mais icônico desde Doctor Who veio em 2002, quando McGann apareceu na adaptação cinematográfica da terceira história de The Vampire Chronicles, de Anne Rice, Queen of the Damned. McGann fez o papel de David Talbot, um membro da organização secreta Talamasca, que pesquisa e investiga o sobrenatural. Talbot apareceu em muitos dos romances de Rice e se tornou um personagem central ao longo dos anos. O filme também estrelou Stuart Townsend, Marguerite Moreau e a cantora de R & B Aaliyah. McGann também tem demandado pelo trabalho de narração na Grã-Bretanha nos últimos anos, particularmente em documentários e comerciais de televisão. Ele também ganhou elogios por sua interpretação de William Bush nas últimas quatro parcelas da série de TV da ITV / A & E, Hornblower, baseada nos livros Horatio Hornblower da C.S. Forrester. Ele inicialmente aparece no episódio de 2001 "Mutiny", com Bush sendo o segundo tenente da HMS Renown (e superior de Hornblower). No 7º episódio, "Lealdade", ele concorda em se juntar a Hornblower como seu 1º Tenente quando Hornblower assume o comando do HMS Hotspur. McGann novamente retrata Bush no final de 2003 da série "Duty". Em 2006, ele apareceu no drama televisivo Tripping Over. Em 2007, McGann estrelou ao lado de Dervla Kirwan, Lorraine Ashbourne e David Bradley no drama da BBC One, True Dare Kiss, escrito por Debbie Horsfield. Em 2010, McGann desempenhou um papel importante em um longa-metragem de longa duração da série de mistério da BBC Jonathan Creek, bem como aparecendo como um regular no drama policial Luther. Em 2011, McGann desempenhou um papel importante como assistente de comissário com algo a esconder no episódio final de Waking the Dead e também apareceu no filme de Simon Gray, Butley, ao lado de Dominic West no Duchess Theatre em Londres. Em 2017, McGann se juntou ao elenco da longa série da BBC Holby City, no papel do neurocirurgião Professor John Gaskell. vida pessoal McGann é casado com Anne Milner, com quem tem dois filhos, Joseph McGann (nascido em 1988) e Jake McGann (nascido em 1990). fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_McGann https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_McGann Categoria:Atores e Atrizes